Tale of the Dawnguard: Return of the Tongues
by NightFury999
Summary: The Tongues are back! With the Skyrim D.L.C. adventure, Dawnguard! When two vampires and their minion attack the seven one night, they are greeted by an orc in strange armor. He tells them of the Dawnguard and they decide to join, to stop the vampires. But, when a mysterious women is found, what will happen?
1. Another Adventure Begins

**And I'm Back!**

**Here is the sequel to 'Tale of the Tongues'!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Another Adventure Begins_

It had been a year and a half since Alduin's fall, and The Tongues where, once again, heading to Skyrim.

They where in the town square of Berk Village, making sure they'd packed everything, saying goodbys and promising about not scaring the shit out of their parents, again.

Hiccup jumped into Toothless's saddle as Stoick the Vast, his father and chief of the tribe, walked up to him.

"Every thing packed?" he asked

"Yup, we'll be going as soon as Snotlout extinguishes that fire on his ass" Hiccup said, looking back at Snotlout, who was running around the plaza with his ass on fire (Probably caused by Hookfang), while Gobber and Heather, chased him with buckets of water, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut laughed their heads off.

"Good, good... uh, Hiccup, promise me that you wont be gone for a hole year this time" Stoick said, turning back to Hiccup

"I can't make any promise's, dad. But, we'll send letter's" Hiccup said

"Alright, that's good enough" Stoick said

There was a sigh of relied and they turned to see that a panting Gobber and Heather had finally got the fire out.

"Took ya long enough" Astrid said, as she mounted Stormfly, Heather getting in behind her with Spout on her shoulder

"Shut up, Astrid" Snotlout muttered in embarrassment, and mounted Hookfang, the others mounting their dragons, too.

"Bye!" they shouted as they took to the skys

The Vikings waved and shouted goodbyes, as the Tongues went up into the clouds, and out of sight.

* * *

Hours went by, as the three thief's, three warrior's, one mage, and six dragons headed for Tamriel, and the land of the nords

"Look!" Fishlegs called out, as Tamriel came into view

They flew over to Skyrim, and landed on top of Breezehome in Whiterun

Villagers spotted them and started cheering, some shouting 'The Tongues have returned!' or 'Tell the king!'

Hiccup spotted one of the guards running up the steps to the cloud district, which would lead to the castle

The adventure has only just begun

* * *

20 minutes later, King Balgruff greeted them and invited them over for dinner

That night, the teens exited Breezehome to go to the castle for dinner.

Just as they entered the empty streets, there was a scream.

They drew their weapons as two vampires and a vampire minion charged at them from the shadows.

Astrid swung her axe at the male vampire who dodged

Heather dodged a blow to the head and knocked the mace out of the vampire minions hand

The female vampire charged at Fishlegs, who squeaked in alarm and shot a fireball at her arm

She screamed in pain, as the fire teared at her pale skin, burning it to a crisp, and revealing muscle, as blood came down her ingured arm

Ruffnut took her chance and shot an arrow at her, hitting her square center in the heart

The minion punched Heather in the gut

She groaned in pain, but pushed it away and lodged her spear through his stomach

He stood their in shock and chocking pain, before turning to dust

Tuffnut shot the last vampire in the eye

He howled in pain, but continued fighting Astrid, ignoring how his face dripped with cold blood

Snotlout threw his mace at him, but missed

"Aw, come on!" he groaned

Hiccup aimed at the vampires heart, and let the arrow fly, hitting his target dead on

The vampires, and the remains of their minion, lay dead

The seven stood there, covered in blood, and panting

An orc, waring strange armor, came out the shadows holding Snotlouts mace

"I believe this belong to you" he said, throwing the mace to Snotlout, who barely caught it

"I saw you fight off those vampires, pretty impressive for ones so young" he said

"Uhh... thanks" Heather said, still panting

"I work with a group called the Dawnguard, vampire hunters. And I've been looking for people with your... talents" the orc said

"You want us to join a group of vampire hunters?" Ruffnut asked

"Yes, our fort is through a gave to the south of Riften, find it, and talk to our leader" with that the orc left

* * *

The Tongues had went to the castle for dinner and had told the king about what happened

Balgruff told them about the vampires attacking the towns, and so the Tongues agreed to join the Dawnguard

The next mourning, they followed their map, and flew over Riften to the South

They spotted a cave with torch's at the front and landed out side it

"This must be it" Hiccup said, and they got off their dragons and entered, their dragons following close behind

The landscape on the other side was snowy, as they walked through the gorge

The Tongues came to a pound with a waterfall running down it, and a young man with blond hair holding a torch was standing by it

They walked up to him and he turned to them

"Hey, there! You here to join the Dawnguard, too?" he asked

"Yup" Snotlout said

"Truth is, I'm a little nervous. I've never done any thing like this before, I hop you dont mind me walking up with you" the young man said, and continued to walk down the path, the Tongues walking beside him

"Not at all" Hiccup said

"Hey, uh dont tell Isran I was afraid to meet him by myself. Not the best first impression for a new vampire hunter, I guess" he said

"My names Agmaer, what are yours?" the young man, Agmaer, asked

"I'm Hiccup, this is Astrid, Snotlout, the twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Heather and Fishlegs, and these are out dragons: Toothless, Stormfly, Mearlug, Spout, Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf and Belch" Hiccup said pointing to each teen and dragon

Agmaer nodded

They continued down the snowy path in silence, the only sound was their boots (And paws) crunching under the snow

Agmaer broke the silence

"You've probably killed lots of vampires, huh? I'm sure Isran will sign you right up. Not sure he'll take me. I hope so"

"Actually, we've only killed two, one was a minion" Heather said

They where plunged right back into silence

The came to a tall castle like building

"That must be it. Fort Dawnguard... wow. Bigger than I expected"Agmaer said, looking at the fort in awe, same as the other teens

They hurried up the path, and came to an entrance

"Where is everybody? This place looks almost deserted" Agmaer said

"Ya, creepy" Tuffnut said

They entered through the opening and followed the path to a fire, where the orc was, shooting arrows with a crossbow at a tree trunk

They contined down the dirt path, up to the steps

"I guess this is it. Wish me luck" Amgaer said

They walked up the stone steps

A man with red hair in Dawnguard armor with a torch in hand walked up to them

"Here to join the Dawnguard?" he asked

They nodded

"Good. Isran will decide if you've got what it takes. Go on, he;s right inside"

The group entered the double doors

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!  
**

**Next chapter will be here soon!**

**I'll be focusing on my other story 'Watching the Big Four Move' but that's almost done**

**So, here's the sequel, hope you enjoyed and stick around**

**NightFury999 out!**


	2. Fort Dawnguard and Dimhollow Crypt

**I'm Baaaccckkk!**

**I got 1 favorite and follow, but where's my reviews!?**

**Please, please, please, review!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Fort Dawnguard and Dimmhollow Crypt  
_

The room was circled, with crates, spiderwebs, and barrels

In the middle of the room, where two men

One had dark skin and a black beard, and was wearing Dawnguard armor, and had a hammer on his back

The other man had light skin, a grey beard (You know, the kind that's only on the side of your face, I cant remember what its called) and wore blue robes

"You know why I'm here" the man in the robes said "The Vigilants are under attack everywhere. The vampires are much more dangerous than we believed"

"And now you want to come running to safety with the Dawnguard, is that it?" the dark skinned man asked

"I remember Keeper Carcette telling me repeatedly that Fort Dawnguard was a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense and manpower to repair" the man in robes said

"And now that you've stirred up the vampires against you, you come begging for my protection?" the dark skinned man said

"Isran-"

The teens perked up (Even more) at this

"Carcette is dead. The Hall of the Vigilants... everyone... they're all dead. You were right, we were wrong. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Yes, well... I never wanted this to happen. I tried to warn all of you... I am sorry, you know" the dark skinned man, Isran, said

Isran walked past the man in the robes, and towards the teens

"So who are you? What do you want?" he asked

"We herd you were looking for vampire hunters" Astrid said

"You heard right. I'm glad word's finnaly starting to get around. But that means it wont be long before the vampires start to take notice as well" Isran said

"How can we help?" Hiccup asked

"I need someone on the field, taking the fight to the damn vampires, while we're getting the fort back in shape..." Isran said "Tolan was telling me about some cave that the Vigilants where poking around in. Seemed to think it was related to these recent vampire attacks"

Isran turned to the man in robes, Tolan

"Tolan, tell them about, what was it, Dimholllow?" Isran said

"Yes, that's it. Dimhollow Crypt. Brother Adalvald was sure it held some long-lost vampire artifact of some kind" Tolan said "We didn't listen any more than we did Isan. He was at the Hall when it was attacked..."

"That's good enough for me" Isran said, before turning to the Tongues "Go see what the vampires were looking for in this Dimhollow Crypt. With any luck, they'll still be there"

"Here, take these crossbows. Best thing for killing those vampires before they get to close" Isran said, handing each teen a crossbow and some steel bolts

"Feel free to poke around the fort and take what you need. There isn't much yet, but your welcome to anything you can use" Isran said

The Tongues nodded

Tolan turned to them "I'll meet you at Dimhollow. It's the least I can do to avenge my fallen comrades"

"Tolan, I don't think that's a good idea. You Vigilants were never trained for..."

Tolan cut him off

"I know what you think of us. You think we're soft, that we're cowards. You think our deaths proved our weakness. Stendarr grant that you do not have to face the same test and be found wanting"

Tolan turned to the Tongues

"I'm going to Dimgollow Crypt. Perhaps I can be of some small assistance to you"

Tolan turned to the door and left

Isran looked over to Agmaer

"You there, boy. Stop sulking in the shadows and step up here. What's your name?" he asked

"I'm, uh... my name is Agmear, sir" Agmear stuttered

"Do I look like a 'sir' to you, boy? I'm not a soldier, and your not joining the arm" Isran said

The Tongues looked at Agmear with pitty

"Yes, si-... Isran" Agmear quickly fixed his sentence

"Didn't I tell you to step forward?" Isran said

Agmear quickly walked up to him

"Hmm... Farm boy, eh? What's your weapon?" Isran asked

"Uh, my weapon? I mostly just use my pa's axe, when the wolves are attacking the goats or something" Agmear said

Isran held his held up in laughter

"'My pa's axe', Stendarr preserve us"

The Tongues cringed

"Don't worry, I think we can make a Danwguard out of you. Here, take this crossbow and lets see how you shoot" Isran said, handing Agmear a crossbow

The Tongues smiled, happy he made it in

"Uh, a crossbow? I've never-"

Isran cut him off

"Yes, a crossbow. Best thing for killing vampires. Just take a few shots at those crates over there"

Isran gestured to some crates

Agmear drew the crossbow and started to practice

Snotlout gestured with his head that they should look around

They found 55 gold, a Scroll of Mass Paralysis and a Scroll of Banish Daedra (Which Fishlegs obviously took), a Potion of Vigorous Healing and a Potion of Plentiful Stamina, 25 steel bolts, 14 Steel arrows, a Potion of Cure Disease, Minor Healing and Minor Stamina, a troll scull (The twins just wanted it), 41 more gold coins, 4 lock picks, 46 more gold, a gold emerald ring (Which Fishlegs gave to Ruffnut (Oooohhhh), a Dawnguard shield (For Astrid), 16 more steel bolts, got lost once, and 8 more steel bolts (You can actually find all this stuff in the fort and more)

The Tongues decided it was time to head to Dimhollow

They walked back to the cave exit and flew to Dimhollow Crypt

* * *

The cave to Dimhollow was small. Very small

"How come every ruin we visit, our dragons are to big to enter?" Astrid asked

"Technically, its a cave" Fishlegs said

"Shut up, Fishlegs" Astrid said

"And shutting up" Fishlegs said, putting his hands behind his back

"Alright, dragons wait out side, we'll send Spout if there's another exit we need to go through" Hiccup said

The dragons moaned, but Spout of course

"Alright lets do this thing" Snotlout said, pounding his fist into his palm

"Ya! If one of those vampires even _try _to kill us, I'll pound their fist's with my _face_" Tuffnut said, pointing to his head with both hands on aether side

The others just stared at him

"What?" Tuffnut asked

Hiccup rolled his eyes

"Lets go" he said and with that they entered Dimhollow Crypt, unknown to the shock they will soon get

* * *

The Tongues entered the cave, and where met by a narrow tunnel covered in snow

At the end was a cavern with a water fall and a watch tower

On the other side was a gate, with two vampires and a black dog like creature with red eyes out side it

They drew their crossbows and crouched into a sneak

"Those Vigilants never know when to give up" a male vampire said, gesturing to a body of a Vigilant "I thought we'd taught them enough of a lesson at their hall"

"To come in here alone... a fool like all the rest of them" a female Vampire Fledgling said

The Tongue quietly walked down the snowy path

"We fought well though. Jeron and Bresoth were no match for him" the vampire said

"Ha. Those two deserved what they got. Their arrogance had become insufferable" the vampire fledgling said

"All this talk is making me thirsty. Perhaps another Vigilant will wonder in soon" the vampire said

The Tongues winced

"I wish Lokil would hurry it up. I have half a mind to return to that castle and tell Harkon what a fool he's entrusted this mission to" the vampire fledgling said

"And I have half a mind to tell Lokil of your disloyalty" the vampire said

"You wouldn't dare. Now shut up and keep on watch" the vampire fledgling said

And with that they stopped talking

Hiccup gestured for the others to follow him

They sneaked over to a large pillar, near the demon dog thing

Hiccup fired a steel bolt at the demon dog, killing it in one shot

The two vampires put some sort of strange red magic in their hands and started to search for who had killed it

Ruffnut shot a steel bolt at the vampire fledgling, killing in one shot, too

Tuffnut shot a steel bolt at the vampire but hit the wall

"Hu?" the vampire said, coming closer to them

Tuffnut winced and quickly shot a steel bolt at the vampire just as he noticed them

The Tongues got up with a sigh of relief and Ruffnut whacked Tuffnut on the back of the head

"Ow! Okay, I deserved that" Tuffnut said

They walked up to the demon dog

"Um, Fishlegs, any idea what this _thing _is?" Hiccup asked

"Well, what ever it is, I want one!" Tuffnut exclaimed

"Ummm... I read a book about the Vampires of Skyrim, I thought it was just a myth though. It's called a Death Hound, a dog that some people think was turned into a vampire" Fishlegs explained

"Wow, now I _really _want one!" Tuffnut exclaimed

Than he turned to Hiccup

"Why the fuck did you kill it?!" he asked

Hiccup rolled his eyes

"Probably because it would have _killed _us" Heather said

"Oh" was all Tuffnut said

They walked over to the gate and looked around for some way to open it

"Hu, I cant find any way to open it, what should we do?" Astrid asked

"Maybe there's something in the watch tower over there" Heather said, pointing to the watch tower

They walked over to the stairs and went up them

Inside was a torch on the floor, two empty confines and a stair case

They walked up the stairs and found a chest with 6 orchis arrows, a common sould gem, 19 gold coins, 2 lock picks, and a Scroll of Mayhem (Which Fishlegs took) and an urn with 5 gold in it

Over by the wall was a window showing the gate, a chain, a healing potion and magicka potion

Astrid pulled the chain and the gate opened

"Told ya" Heather said

They walked out side the watch tower and to the now open gate

They walked through the tunnel and turned right, than left

They came to a cavern with a stream and three black coffins, one empty with only a health potion inside

They sneaked over to the open coffin and took the health potion

The Tongues followed the stream to a set of stairs with a vampire and some skeletons at the top, their back to them

They drew their crossbows and silently walked forward

A skeleton, as if sensing their presence came out the ground

Fishlegs quickly shot a small fireball at it and it broke into piece's

They sneaked towards the vampire and the other skeletons

"Screw this, lets just get up their and chop their fucking heads off" Snotlout said

Hiccup looked at him and bit his lip

A moment passed

"Eh, screw it" Hiccup said

The Tongues put their crossbows away and drew their swords, spears, axes, summoned fire ect.

Hiccup charged at the vampire with a battle cry, along with Astrid and the others took the skeletons

The enemy's looked up in surprise

Astrid kicked the vampire in the stomach and Hiccup chopped her head off

Ruffnut threw a spear at a skeleton, killing it and Fishlegs shot fire at the other

"Okay, lets continue" Hiccup said

* * *

**That's it for now! **

**Please, please, please, review!**

**The more you review the faster the next chapter will come!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	3. Inside Dimhollow Crypt

**Here's chapter 3!**

**Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3:  
_

The Tongues put their weapons away and headed for the closed gate on the other side

Next to the gate, on the wall, was a lever

Hiccup pulled the lever and the gate opened

The room had four coffins on the floor and three up against some corners in the room, the two closest to them with dead dragurs lying against them

In the middle was a fire pit, in the left hand corner, far end, was an enchanters table, and on the right side was a stair well leading downwards

Tuffnut picked a stick up off the ground and started poking one of the dead dragurs with it

"Wow, look at this thing!" he exclaimed

Ruffnut came up behind him and looked over his shoulder

"Wow" Ruffnut said, with a chuckle

"Ya, it's almost as ugly as you" Tuffnut said

Ruffnut kicked his knee and walked away

"Ow! My knee cap! He, that's new, I like it" he said, hopping on one foot, holding his knee cap

They went down the stairs and came to a stop at the end, where they saw two dragurs and a vampire fighting

The Tongues pressed themselves against the wall, drawing their crossbows and waiting to see how this will turn out

The vampire killed the first dragur and moved on to the second

The vampire and dragur moved a bit closer to them and Fishlegs realized it was a _Blooded _Vampire

The Blooded Vampire killed the last dragur and put her sword away

Astrid aimed her crossbow and fired at its back, killing it

The Tongues stood up and walked into the room

"Good shot" Heather said

"Thanks" Astrid said

The room had four gates

Two on the right, one straight a head and one to the left

"Oh great" Snotlout said

"What should we do, Hic?" Astrid asked

"Maybe we should try the one on the left. I'll open it and you guys prepare for _anything_" Hiccup said

They nodded

Hiccup walked over to the gate on the left and opened it

The lights down the dark hall lite up, to reveal a coffin and a dragur came out it

"Well, I did say prepare for _anything_" Hiccup said

Snotlout pulled the lever again and it closed, trapping the dragur

"Ha, ha, ha ha, ha!" Tuffnut mocked, doing a loser sign with his hand on his forehead

Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked away, as the dragur banged on the gate, trying to get out

They walked to another gate and opened it

The lights went on, revealing a chest

"Okay, you guys stay here, this might be a trap" Heather said

She slowly walked to the end of the short hallway and opened the chest

Nothing happened

She looked inside

Inside was 260 gold coins

She slowly took it, being careful not to set off any traps, before running back to the others

"What was in it?" Fishlegs asked

"260 gold coins" Heather said

They walked to another gate and pulled the chain

The light's flickered on, revealing a stone post with potions on it

"My turn" said Tuffnut, pushing everyone out the way

He walked down the short hallway to the stone post

On it were two potions

One stamina and the other magika

He dramatically reached out for them, licking his lips

Ruffnut started biting her finger nails

Tuffnut got closer to them, slowly, very, very, slowly

And when he was about an inch away from them, he pulled back suddenly and shouted

"WAIT!"

...

"There's a bug on the floor there!" Tuffnut said, pointing to a bug eating I dont really want to know what

"Just take the damn bottles!?" Snotlout burst out

Tuffnut flinched and quickly took the potions, muttering something about Snotlout being pushy, and headed for the others

He handed the magika potion to Fishlegs and Snotlout snatched the stamina potion away from him

The Tongues walked over to the last gate

"Lets hope this leads somewhere" Hiccup said, with a hopeful glance at the other teens

Heather walked forward and pulled the chain, opening the gate

The Teens walked down the staircase and through a narrow tunnel

On the other side was a waterfall with a pond, and on the other side was a path leading to an opening, where a vampire stood

Out of the pond arose skeletons

"Perfect. Just perfect" Heather said sarcastically

"All right gang, we can do this two ways:

One, sneak around and take the skeletons out one by one, with our crossbows

Or two, rush in there and kill everyone in sight, _not _including each other!" Hiccup quickly added, spotting Tufffnut eying his sister

Before anyone could do anything Tuffnut got up with his spear held high above his head, shouting a battle cry and charged at the skeletons

The skeletons and vampire looked with a bewildered look

The nearest skeleton that Tuffnut was charging at, just sidestepped and tripped him into the pond

Tuffnut fell in, losing grip of his spear in the process, and fell face first into the pond with a splash

Hiccup face palmed

The vampire looked at Tuffnut with its eyebrows raised before shaking its head and going back to its own business

The skeletons advanced on Tuffnut, and started kicking him and punching him

"Ow! Oh, that hurt! Ow! Jeez, for guys with no muscle's you throw a pretty hard punch- Ow!" Tuffnut said, as the skeletons continued to kick and punch him

Ruffnut rolled her eyes and the other teens charged at the skeletons

The skeletons looked up in surprise, before raising their weapons and charging at them

One stayed behind, continuing to kick Tuffnut

Another tapped his shoulder, getting the others attention, before gesturing to the other teens and they both charged at the others

Astrid chopped ones head off

Fishlegs set one on fire

Ruffnut stabbed one with her spear

One of the skeletons charged at Astrid

She was about to attack, but Snotlout stepped in front of her

"Don't worry, babe, I'll protect you" he said

Astrid rolled her eyes

The skeleton swung its sword at Snotlout, who ducked, but the skeleton kicked him in the face and pushed him into the pond with its foot

Snotlout groaned in pain, his face half buried in the water

Astrid rolled her eyes again and swung her axe at the skeleton, causing it to fall to bits

Hiccup walked accrose the pond over to the vampire

It sneered at him and shot that red magic at the small viking

Hiccup dodged and shot a steel bolt at it, hitting its leg and causing a small pole of blood to form

The vampire howled in pain

Hiccup took his chance and shot a steel bolt into the vampires neck, causing it to stop mid-scream and it drowned in its own blood

The others had finished off the skeletons and they where all panting

A badly bruised and dizzy Tuffnut got up, with his fist's clumsily in front of his face

"I'm up, I'm up" he said drowsily

He walked over to the nearest one to him, which happened to be a panting Snotlout

"Ya gonna die, you lousy skeleton, thingy"

Tuffnut threw a weak punch at Snotlout, but missed and fell

Once they got themselves organized, they went though the tunnel

* * *

**Okay, please, please, _please _review!**

**The more review's I get, the faster the chapters come!**

**Bye!**


	4. Dimhollow Cavern

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

They walked up the stairs and through the stone hole

The Tongues turned a corner and saw a dead Frostbite Spider

Tuffnut paled

Ever since the encounter with the giant spider at BleakFalls Barrow, Tuffnut has had a fear for spiders

Heather looked in a near by Urn and found 4 gold, she took it and joined the others

"Okay, lets go" Hiccup whispered, just in case there where any alive spiders around

"Um, are you sure, I mean, can't we just go find another way or..." Tuffnut tried

Ruffnut rolled her eyes

"Baby" she muttered

"Lets just go, I don't like them any more than you do, Tuff, just try and pretend their something else" Hiccup said

"Like what?" Tuff asked

"Uh, I don't know! A... a unicorn!" Hiccup said

"Why would I kill a _unicorn_?" Tuffnut asked

Hiccup groaned

"Let's just go, for Thor's sake!" Astrid whisper shouted

The group of teens went into a crouch, and drew their crossbows, before sneaking into the room

They sneaked past the dead spider and turned the corner to the right hand side, where a vampire was

Still unnoticed, Hiccup aimed his crossbow and shot the vampire in the head, killing it

They walked past the spider eggs and webs, over to the vampire's now dead body

There was a stamina potion and Astrid took it

They walked past the dead spider again and up the steps

Hiccup peaked round a corner, only to see an alive giant spider

He turned back to the others

"Okay, there's an alive frostbite spider in there, who wants to take it out?" he asked

"Not it" Tuffnut whispered

Snotlout rolled his eye's

"I'll show you how a _real _warrior does it" he said

Snotlout got up and charged into the room, his mace at the ready

The spider turned around and looked at him

Snotlout took one look at it's slimy face and screamed like a girl, before running back to the others

Astrid face palmed

Heather got up and quickly shot a steel bolt at it, killing it

They got up and walked over to Snotlout

"Is that _really _how a _real _warrior does it?" Astrid asked

Snotlout blushed in embarrassment, while Tuffnut snickered

They sneaked past the dead spider into a cave, with blue glowing mushrooms, a fence at the edge and a gate

The Tongues sneaked over to the gate, only to see a master vampire killing a giant frostbite spider

Tuffnut hide behind his sister, who rolled her eyes

"It's dead, idiot" she whispered to him

Hiccup pulled a lever and the gate opened, luckily the master vampire didn't notice

He pulled out his crossbow and aimed... and fired!

He shot the master vampire in the chest, but it didn't kill it

"What the!" it said in shock

Ruffnut quickly shot another steel bolt, before it could do any thing, hitting it's shoulder

"Ah!" the master vampire said

Tuffnut shot another steel bolt at it's head, but hit it's neck, but aether way, it killed it

The Tongues entered the room

Behind the dead giant frostbite spider was a door

"Oh, great" Tuffnut muttered

They stayed close to the wall, and went around the giant spider, Tuffnut with his eyes closed, muttering 'Happy thoughts, happy thoughts' over and over again

They reached the door, labeled Dimhollow Cavern in gold at the top

The teens looked at each other, before opening the door and entering

The came to a room with a stone panel with a scroll on it in the middle, a lever in the corner, two stone gargoyle's at the opening straight ahead

"I'll never tell you anything, vampire. My oath to Stendarr is stronger than any suffering you can inflict on me" they heard a male voice say from the other side of the room

The Tongue's looked at each other, before going into a crouch and drawing their crossbows

They sneaked up to the stone panel and Fishlegs took the Scroll of Fire Storm of it, before he and the others sneaked out the door over to the balcony

"I believe you, Vigilant" they heard the male vampire say "And I don't think you even know what you've found here"

The teens tightened their grip on their crossbows, as they heard a sword slice through skin, and a chocking sound from the Vigilant

"Are you sure that was wise, Lokil?" a blooded vampire asked "He still might have told us something. We haven't gotten anywhere ourselves with..."

The vampire, Lokil, interrupted her "He knew nothing. He served his purpose by leading us to this place. Now it is up to us to bring Harkon the prize"

The Tongues looked at each other, before turning back to the vampires

"And we will not return without it. Vingalmo and Orthjolf will make way for me after this" Lokil said

The Tongues decided it was time to take action

They drew their swords, axe's, spears, fire, ect.

And jumped down, before charging at the vampires

The vampires took one look at them, and drew their weapons

Astrid dodged a blow and cut the vampire thrall's head off

Tuffnut dodged a blow from the blooded vampire and ducked, and Ruffnut jumped over him and lodged her spear into it's neck

Hiccup dodged all of Lokil's attack's and tripped him

Lokil fell to the ground and Hiccup stabbed him in the heart, spilling cold blood everywhere

The teens looked around them

There where brazier's all around them, and in the middle was a button

"Look's like a puzzle" Fishlegs said

They walked up to the button

"Should we push it?" Astrid asked

"It could be a trap" Heather said

"I know, but we don't have much of a choice" Hiccup said

He slowly put his hand on the button and pushed it

A spike came out it and lodged itself into Hiccup's hand

He screamed in pain, and fell to the floor, his hand still in the spike

"HICCUP!" the other teen's cried out

A purple light surrounded them and the spike went back in, leaving Hiccup's hand behind

"Are you okay?" Fishlegs asked

"I'm fine, we'll patch it up once we get out of here, now lets finish this puzzle" Hiccup said

And the Tongues turned to the purple light

* * *

**Sorry for ending here, but I have a lot to do with moving house and all **

**So, next chapter will be here soon!  
**

**Bye!**


	5. The Mysterious Women

**So, so, so, so, so sorry for the long wait!**

**Here's chapter 5, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 5: The Mysterious Women_

The purple light surounded the teens and button, one end went out towards a brazier, but not reaching it all the way

"I wonder" Hiccup said, his brow fround in thought

He walked up to the brazier and gently pushed it toward's the light

It moved

When the brazier hit the light it's died out fire light up with purple fire and another chain of purple went the other way, following the hole's in the floor

Their eye's widened

They kept doing this to all the brazier's until they where all conected by a purple light

The button that stabbed Hiccup's still bloody hand so painfully gegan to glow and the light lite up the dark caver, and a swirl of purple and blue light was on the floor around it and it moved up to reveal a stone monolith and the light's faded, leaving only a dimed purple light surounding the monolith

Very slowly, the seven teen's edged towards the Stone Monolith

Ruffnut reached out to touch it and as soon as her finger brushed against it, it opened to reveal..

A women

"Holy mother fucking Thor!" Snotlout shouted in shock, as the mysterious women stumbeld out

They drew their weapons

"Uhh... where is... who sent you here?" she asked

"Who were you expecting?" Hiccup asked

"I was expecting someone... like me, at least" the women said

"What do you mean, 'Like you'?" Tuffnut asked

"A... can't you tell just from looking at me? A vampire" the women said

The Tongue's eye's widened and their hold on their weapon's tightened

"Why were you locked away like this?" Astrid asked

"That's... complicated. And I'm not totally sure if I can trust you" the women said "But if you want to know the whole story, help me get back to my family's home"

"Where do you need to go?" Hiccup asked

The other's looked at him in 'you have to be joking' kind of way

"My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude. I would guess they still do. By the way... my name is Serana. Good to meet you" the women, Serana, said

"I'm Hiccup, this is Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Heather, and the twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Good to meet you, too" Hiccup said, pointing to each teen

That's when Astrid noticed something on her back

"Is that an Elder Scroll?" she asked

"Yes, it is, and it's mine" Serana said

"Why do you have an Elder Scroll?" Fishlegs asked

"It's... conplicated. I can't really talk about it. I'm sorry" Serana said

"No need to be sorry. Any idea how to get out of here?" Hiccup asked

"Your guess is as good as mine. This place looks pretty different from when I was locked away" Serana said

"Okay. Let's look around then. And _stay together_. Thor know's what else is in this place" Hiccup said

With that they began to look for a way out

* * *

**Okay, I _hate _to leave it here, but it's late, 10:14 actually and my mum's kicking me off the computer, so bye! **

**So sorry for the late chapter and the shortness! I promise to update a _lot _sooner!  
**

**NightFury999 out!**


End file.
